Colliding Disasters
by LordZerooftheEnd
Summary: Wolfwood and Vash find themselves employed by Cauldron after accidentally stumbling into there headquarters while investigating a mysterious light that appeared in the desert nearby the town they were staying. The two both curious and concerned stumble into trouble neither had expected. Now the preacher and the outlaw must work together to protect the innocent. Love and Peace!
1. The adventure begins

**A/N:** I wanted to flex my writing muscles after a particularly uneventful few days. I hope that as you know by now I own nothing . I do not own either the characters involved nor there respective Franchises those rights belong exclusively to the original authors, writers, or artists, the sole purpose of this is to entertain, and I am not doing this for profit. Because this is fan-fiction and this is what we do. Now with both my long winded explanation and disclaimer together let's begin. Of and for extra protection I don't own the rights for Worm, or Trigun and/or Trigun Maximum. Those belong to Wildbow and Yasuhiro Nightow. Also this is an AU, no pairings planned.

 **An Outlaw and A preacher walk into a door. . .**

Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede were an odd pair to say the least, but over time they had become close friends. He was impressed by the supposed Humanoid Typhoon. During their travels they had seen countless sights, ranging from horrifying bandits and ruthless bounty hunters to beautiful women and dead towns.

They had gone through a lot together, they shared meals, laughs, and many good memories, but neither were comfortable when it came to talking about their pasts respectively. Vash never brought up the subject of his brother knives, nor Wolfwood his time at the orphanage.

One night they see a glowing light with no obvious source, and it was odd in the desert that surrounded the two. so out of curiosity and a sense of caution, the pair readied their weapons for the first sign of trouble. They continued their investigation until a strong wind picked up and knocked the two right through the light that had appeared.

Vash and Wolfwood found themselves inside a long hallway that appeared seemingly endless and impossibly clear of stains. The hallway was bright, at least compared to the dark of the night and the much dimmer glow of the doorway they had passed through.

The two were confused, but they knew that for some odd reason they wouldn't be returning to the Badlands anytime soon, and that in addition to this fact they were no longer where they once were.

"I don't think we're in the Badlands anymore." Vash stated

"You don't say Needle Noggin" Wolfwood responded with moderate irratation.

"Yeesh scary, I was just stating a fact, what's got you so worked up?"

"Vash the door closed behind us, we're stranded in only god knows where, and I've been out of cigarettes for the past two days, I might be a little irritate." Wolfwood continued ranting for another minute or so like this.

"Well I guess we're stuck here might as well make the most of a bad situation. Right?"

They were approached by a rather beautiful woman with creme skin, she had many attractive feature so without missing a beat Vash began to flirt with the mysterious beauty. Wolfwood seeing an opportunity to learn more about the most pressing thing on his mind.

"Your eyes tell such sweet promises, and of such sadness and regret in solitude, mam would you due me the honor of telling me your name?" Vash began, but before he could charm the woman, Wolfwood stopped to ask if she had a cigarette he could bum off her.

He also reluctantly asked with the utmost sense of care possible as to avoid either offending the stranger or causing unneeded problems as a result if she knew exactly where the two had ended up.

The mysterious stranger, did three things. First she introduced herself as Contessa.

Secondly, she offered Wolfwood a pack of cigarettes she had on hand and told him that he was inside the headquarters of a organization dedicated to saving the world from Armageddon level threats and disasters. As well as the fact that it operated in secret under the name Cauldron.

Thirdly, she offered the two men a deal. That if they went and helped protect this world for the next two years, they would be permitted to return home with enough water to provide for a village of three hundred and the means of transporting that much for at least a year.

Understanding the immediate offer, the potential number of lives that could be saved, and the unsaid part. decline or fail and you may never return home again. The two men couldn't find any problems with this arrangement.

After all they were already beginning to feel uneasiness and worry about what kind of trouble their favorite insurance girls were getting into without them.

She whispered into Vash's ear that if he should fulfill his part of the deal then she would go out with him on a romantic evening of his own construction.

With this said she pointed the two men to where they would be staying. A small town in a country called America, on the north eastern part of the continent, just off from a major city called New York. The town they would be staying was the crime-ridden Brockton Bay.

But first things first, she asked Vash to fire at a special dome in Ellisberg that housed the fierce and scariest of monsters known to man. Unbeknownst to him the monster was called Nilbog. She quickly added that he was not to enter if he valued his life.

So Vash blinded by the promise of future happiness, and the resources indeed agreed.

He asked several question that he deemed relevant to what his duty of protecting the world might ensue and decided that after everything was answered to his level of satisfaction he would agree as to save as many lives as he could.

Even if it wasn't that many he still didn't want there to be any unnecessary casualties that could have been prevented.

* * *

 **Two days later**

"We're here live with channel three news, at the cite of the explosion of Ellisberg, where one of the world's most horrifying monster's Nilbog was housed. Two days ago a bright light appeared and upon further investigation the next day a giant crater appeared afterwards, there appear to be no surviving creation, nor sign of the monster and self proclaimed king himself having survived the explosion that left a four kilometer deep and five kilometer wide crater behind beyond the edge of the dome.

In the mean time a certain Emily Piggot had finally had her greatest regret corrected, for lack of better words of course. Nilbog the monster who left only two survivors years ago was dead. Suddenly she found a new source of concern only minutes later, who killed him?

On further introspection she finally had some measure of peace, or closure might be the better term. This by no means gave her any faith in capes, nor did it allow her to forget the painful memories, years of dialysis, or make the nightmares go away. She just now knew that the world had one less evil in it.

Before the two men knew it they had begun an epic adventure to defend their new home, the World, and the City of Brockton Bay.

 **TO BE CONTINUED. . .**

A/N: So any thoughts, concerns, or suggestions on what exactly our favorite duo should do in this story. I also know that I said I have no planned pairings, but Vash being a flirt/perv I can very easily change or correct this. So follow and Favorite, Read and review, and most importantly have a great day!


	2. Dark Reflections

A/N: Like usual I will first say I wrote this out of love and inspiration not profit, secondly I don't own any of the rights to characters, settings, or any thing of that nature the only thing I own is the keyboard I am typing this up with. So with that in mind if you have any Ideas and suggestions I would love to hear them.

A/N #2: I also just want to say that no I will not leave my other story. I will be updating after I get over my nasty writers block.

 **Ch.2 To Find an Ugly Surprise! The History of Cauldron?!**

Vash had unknowingly slain the legendary cape and monster named Nilbog, when he destroyed a dangerous place called Ellisberg. As he was asked by Contessa before retreating to his new home within the city of Brockton Bay.

Contessa was able to see that Vash would probably be a key character as shown to her in her very own Path To Victory. Contessa's power was a unique variety of precognition. If anyone said that, it would be a massive understatement.

Her power worked by picking a goal, and it would show her one or multiple routes to achieving her goal, it showed a series of steps to take that would lead to a desired outcome. These steps could range from something as simple as picking up some guys laundry to executing a corrupt dictator.

Her power didn't always work on everyone the way she wanted and sometimes was either extremely vague or specific. Some just didn't show up on it at all. For example Contessa could not use the Path to Victory when it involved any of the Endbringers, but she could see it for say Scion.

Her goal was simple, to kill the entity called Scion and in doing so save the world from destruction on a terrible scale.

Cauldron was established by Doctor Mother when she killed a entity. There was no real way to describe the Eldrich horror that creature was. the sole purpose on it's mind was simple.

Cause lots of conflict, find creative uses for the powers the had by distributing them and giving a compulsion to seek out conflict to the user. Then when the needed information was collected they would consume that world and the other parallel versions of that world as a source for energy. Seek out a new world and repeat. This ran on a cycle and unfortunately time was short.

Cauldron worked on a lot of things from behind the scenes. Establishing an organization that would collapse at the right time. Gathering off-world subject to test power granting serums.

Studying the dead entity for weak points within it's counterpart, and all this was to ensure that when Scion showed his true colors they would have a chance to stop it from completing it's destructive cycle.

Cauldron was guilty of doing a lot of horrible things to a lot of people, but the reason was always justified when compared to the alternative. The death of over ninety percent of the world's population within a timetable ranging from five to twenty-five years, if they did nothing.

Yes the fact that a lot of people would die would always be terrible, but for even a small chance to defeat the monster, nothing was beyond justification. That is why Cauldron existed, and why it was always willing to pay the price for victory.

As terrible as it was the path to victory, always showed a route that required a certain mentality at least with this goal in mind. Victory at any cost.

* * *

Knowledge of the past, and present research

Vash always wanted to save everyone. Even when he was little.

His brother Knives however knew that was simply impossible to do. In someways the things that Vash had read when he was doing research about the monstrous group of wandering murderers, reminded him of his brother Knives.

The Slaughterhouse nine were monsters where Knives Millions would find no trouble fitting in. A perverse lack of concern with life, a twisted collection of personalities, and the fact that ending the lives of survivors was considered mercy killing the majority of the time did little to avail any hatred people could feel for the group.

Knives never cared about life, and thus had no problems ending those of the people he deemed unnecessary to his goals. His only goal was the complete elimination of humanity and to confront his idealistic brother about his 'foolish idealism'.

There were only a few things that Vash and Knives had in common one of the few was blood. A few physical traits such as both were blonde, and both were oddly tall. The fact that the two had a high intellect really was part of what made them so incredible.

That is where those similarities as well as any other ended. Vash only hated one person in the world and that was the monster named Knives Millions.

The actions that knives had committed led to the death of one of his closest friends and his mentor Rem Savarem, as well as several countless others.

Vash swore that in this one case if he were to encounter them he would do whatever was needed of himself to protect himself and others. He felt sick when he had read through the files on each of them. Their capabilities, history or at least what was known. Lastly the ungodly high body count that each member possessed.

After reading the information, he felt sick in just about every sense of the word that he could apply to reading about the given subject. The brief flashbacks of his brother did nothing to ease the feelings he was experiencing.

Vash learned how bad off this world was, and felt such profound sadness at the countless travesties that happened to the people here.

He was done with his week of researching the entirety of the research that was provided by some of the staff at cauldron, and what he could learn from Parahumans Online. He knew of the local gangs and had a decent idea about pretty much any cape that could appear within any given situation as well as several things about cape politics.

There was the merchants which sold and dealt drugs to people, they would often resort to kidnapping and addicting their victims to the drugs they were dealing. This resulted in a unfortunate supply of members who were mostly able to fight or do tasks as needed. They were lead by three capes Skidmark, Mush, and Squeeler.

Then there was the Empire Eighty-eight. A large group of Neo-Nazis who targeted minority members frequently, they were also supported by a strange organization in Europe called Geschellschaft.

They also are one of the biggest groups in terms of both gang membership and parahuman firepower. This gang is lead by Kaiser who inherited it from his father Allfather. This gang often was attributed to hate crimes.

The last large criminal organization in Brockton Bay was the 'Azn Bad Boyz', they were also a large conglomeration of asian minorities and are at odds with the Empire the most often. The reason they got as big as they did was because people feared the man leading.

Lung the Dragon of Kyushu, the reason why was because he was able to go toe-to-toe with an Endbringer and fight to a draw. He was also able to defeat multiply hero teams at the same time and leave with a clear victory. This organization ran several illegal gambling rings, dealt weapons out, and whore houses.

Vash knew he had his work cut out for him, but he would perform his duties to the best of his ability. He would save the world, and make it a better place if he could help it.

With his research done, an appetite worked up, a renewed desire to help others, and a box full of doughnuts Vash felt ready to try to make a difference.

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

A/N: I felt that this chapter would be a good chance to fill in any blanks and give a reason for Vash to want to make things better. Though in all honesty Vash is just a big sweetheart who has terrible luck. Sorry if this was boring, but I sometime forget to include background information which is usually important to actually enjoy a story in my experience. Anyways I hope it wasn't to boring I promise that my next update will be more exciting.


	3. The Coming End?

**A/N:** I was suffering from a particularly brutal bout of writers block, but then the need to get some of my thoughts down finally won out, so please take this read and enjoy

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the keyboard and mouse I used to type and post this chapter.

 **Ch.3 What Exactly Happened THAT Night?**

 **Vash's Point of View**

So the night of my Arrival into Earth Bet I was asked by a beautiful woman to shoot a specific spot on an unfamiliar dome, that housed a near deserted town called Ellisberg. It housed dozens of monstrosities and creation that belonged to a terrifying person.

So when I asked to shot, I was then instructed to leave the place after three minutes passed, what I didn't know was that at that spot was a special kind of detonator that had a special kind of tinker mix hooked up to a unique bomb with an incredible amount of firepower that would soon come to level the whole place.

I didn't know until the morning three days later that I had killed someone.

True I had killed both without the knowledge and that the person in question was by no means innocent, but that is no excuse. I had been manipulated and as a result of my actions I had killed a man.

I could hardly believe that I had done that.

Maybe I should have asked more questions, been more suspicious of the request.

Now I had killed, I had broken my personal set of rules.

To protect the innocent.

To spread a message of love and peace.

To never cause the death of a person regardless of their guilt or innocence without justice of the law.

And even then I would never ever kill someone.

But I had, and now I felt lost in more than just the literal sense. I had performed actions that lead to the death of a human being.

I spent a while just sitting down and thinking about my actions as well as there unapparent consequences.

I had felt terrible about it, but duty called.

Contessa had just asked me to report in to headquarters.

When I asked for the details she specified a location and gave a brief set of instructions.

First find Wolfwood, second arrive at the outskirts of town at the third building on the right from the city limit, and lastly to arrive around 3:25 PM.

I proceeded to do so, with no hesitation. I was going to ask her the reason why, and more specifically how that man's death would solve any problems to the world at large.

How this course of action would resolve the threat to the world at large?

How would this lead to the defeat or death of the monster Scion?

I knew that realistic few if any of these questions would have answers and even more certainly none of them would really satisfy me at the present time.

I would have to confront her about both her overarching plan and her reasons, if nothing else.

Even if it yielded no visible results it might help me to understand. I thought to my self before letting out a sigh.

I looked at the time and realized quickly that, I only had about 10-minutes to get myself and wolfwood to the exact location as detail. I must have lost track of time while I was thinking.

I was going to be late and probably be scolded by the woman who was his acting boss. If I don't get there on time then there is no way I'll get to voice my concerns or ask about the reason for all the cloak and dagger stuff.

Oh crap I said out loud.

"We are gonna be late!" I continued on

I quickly grabbed Wolfwood before he could begin on his next smoke and ran faster then I had ever ran in my life before today.

"What the hell is wrong with you Needlenoggin?!" Wolfwood protested

"What do you mean we ar-" he was interrupted in the middle of his thought

when the momentum the two had suddenly ceased much to both his annoyance and confusion at his friend's peculiar and familiar antics.

"Phew, with one minute to spare that was too close" I proclaimed.

Heading right on through the door that started this whole mess.

-Vash was incredible in so many ways- Wolfwood thought, -but sometimes this idiot can be way too much-.

The simple white door that lead into what must have been a nearly endless hallway.

After a few minute of looking around we made it to the table.

Took a seat, and began to listen intently to the enigmatic Contessa.

Wolfwood took the opportunity to light a much needed cigarette before any more things could serve to interrupt his daily and much needed vice.

I was waiting eagerly for my chance to ask those questions that were bothering me so much.

As I started to speak I was interrupted by an Alarm which made everyone present lunge into a flurry of action.

I cried in confusion "What's happening?"

"What's going on?" I repeated no less confused, until a hero identifying herself as Alexandria spoke up.

"It's an Endbringer, coming far to soon at that!" Alarm rang out clearly in her voice.

"It's attacking. . . No that can't be right, it's far too soon!"

"Where is it attacking, who is?!" I asked, now with equal amounts of alarm.

To Be Continued? . . .

 **A/N** : Which Endbringer should show up where? What should happen? Will Wolfwood and Vash be fighting or evacuating civilians? Any thoughts, comments or concerns? If yes to any one of those please feel free to PM me with suggestion, ideas or constructive criticisms, please remember flames will be ignored! Most importantly have fun, read and review!


End file.
